


Business Party

by journeytoglee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Music, Older Blaine Anderson, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: Blaine Anderson was looking for fresh news. It’s how he ended up at a business party for Vogue, where he met a young adult, Kurt Hummel who had been interning at Vogue for two months. And Blaine cannot stop staring or listening.





	Business Party

He fixed his bowtie. It had to be perfect and straight. Although he was gay. But Blaine needed it to look pretty perfect, if not a little crooked. He did not care. He was headed to a business party in about (he glanced at his watch to check the time) fifteen minutes. He glanced down at his outfit, it was definitely not suitable for a party, in your underwear and tank top. He hurried into his bedroom, from the spare bathroom hurrying. He lived in a decent house and neighborhood. From his music producer wage consisting of about 55,000 dollars per year. His house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, and an office, in downtown New York. 

 

He pulled his slacks on and put a blazer over his white undershirt, he buttoned it up and tied up a tie. He hailed a taxi and gave the instructions to the party. He paid the driver thirty-two dollars exact and then left and headed inside. He pushed the door open and was greeted by a shit ton of people. He smiled in greeting.

 

“Blaine!!” Isabelle Wright grinned, pulling him into a light hug and they each exchanged kisses on the cheek. “I’m so glad you came. I have not seen you in so long!” 

 

“Isabelle! Always a pleasure to come see you.” Blaine smiled back pulling away from the older women. “Do you have any potential clients for me to look at? I need some fresh meat.” 

 

Isabelle grinned. “What kind of fresh meat?” She questioned raising a suspicious eyebrow. Both of Blaine’s eyebrows went up. “I’m kidding Blaine. I think I need to introduce you too someone. Let me just go get you a drink and I’ll be right back with him.” 

 

Blaine nodded his head in consent and smiled at her as he went on to go mingle with some people. Isabelle came back with a drink in one hand and a young man on her other side. “Blaine, I’d like you to meet one of my newest interns.” Isabelle introduced tugging on the interns hand to pull him up front and center. Isabelle handed Blaine a cup full of alcohol and pepsi. 

 

“Thanks.” Blaine smiles before turning to look at the young man with her. He had to admit that he was really good looking. “Well, I’m Blaine Anderson. I’m from a recording studio called, Platinum Sound near Times Square. And you are?”

 

”Kurt Hummel. Interning at Vogue.” He replied shaking the offered hand in thanks. Blaine grinned. 

 

“Well, nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink?” Blaine questioned tilting his head. 

 

“Oh, umm thank you, but I’m actually not of age to drink alcohol.” Kurt replied.

 

“What do you mean- how old are you?” Blaine asked confused and shocked. 

 

“I-i’m nineteen.” Kurt whispered quietly, and nervously.

 

”Oh well. I’ll buy you a drink. It can be on me.” Blaine answered placing a hand on Kurt’s arm to stop him from saying otherwise. “What do you like?” 

 

“I don’t know? Surprise me?” Kurt said hesitantly. Blaine chuckled nodding. 

 

“Of course, follow me.” Blaine instructed grabbing onto his hand and leading him away from Isabelle and over towards the bar set up with alcohol. “What do you want to drink?” 

 

“If I’m being honest-I don’t know anything about alcohol.” He blushed. “I have only tried sips of alcohol.” 

 

“Oh wow. You are so young and naive.” Blaine smirked at the boy. “Hmm. Let’s start you off simple and easy, and ease you into something harder and more stronger.” Kurt’s eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless. He might as well try it while someone was offering to pay for it. It’s not like he’s made of money, afterall he is only nineteen, and headed to college in the fall (four months from now). 

 

“Okay.” Kurt agreed easily, looking around the place Isabelle had rented. 

 

“Here you go.” Blaine smiled handing him the drink he had chosen. 

 

“What is it?” Kurt questioned obviously confused. 

 

“It’s a Strawberry Lemonade Vodka.” Blaine smiled, handing him the cup. Kurt smiled nodding his head and taking a drink of it. 

 

“Hm, yummy.” Kurt agreed, taking a few more drinks, before he had finished the whole glass. 

 

“Want another?” Blaine questioned. Kurt nodded his head and Blaine chuckled getting him another drink, which was a little bit stronger than the last one. By the time it was well into the night with it being around three am, Blaine was practically carrying a drunk Kurt in his arms towards a cab to take him back to his house. He didn’t know where he lived so Blaine just decided to take him back to his own house, and deal with it in the morning. 

 

When they arrived at his house, he carried Kurt into the house and towards his bedroom. Where he laid him onto the bed. He changed into some pyjamas before crawling up beside him and falling asleep under the covers. When Kurt awoke the next morning, an arm was around his waist and his head was pounding. He frowned worriedly, as he squinted his eyes open and turned towards the body. Who the fuck was that? Oh god, it was Blaine Anderson, the music producer. He looked down breathing a sigh of relief that he still had all his clothes on. 

 

“Morning..” Blaine mumbled. Stretching his arms out. Kurt gasped looking at the older man. 

 

“Oh hi.” Kurt blushed. He had not realized the man was awake, while he blatantly stared at him. “What happened last night and why is my head pounding?” 

 

“You drank quite a bit.” Blaine admitted chuckling. He had come home a hundred dollars less in his pocket. “And we just chatted and then fell asleep. I promise, I mean what kind of man would I be if I wasn’t a gentleman before getting into your pants?” 

 

Kurt’s cheeks blushed a crimson color as he ran a hand through his hair. “Oh my god!! Blaine!” He growled shoving Blaine’s shoulders, but Blaine didn’t budge, making Kurt roll his eyes more. “Seriously! Your like 40 or something.” 

 

Blaine gasped putting a hand on his heart in mock hurt. “You wound me Hummel. Just so you know I’m actually only thirty-one.” He smirked, tickling Kurt’s side making him giggle and squirm. 

 

“Blaine! Blaine! Quit that.” Is the only thing Kurt could get out between crying of laughter. Blaine quit tickling just having his hands resting on his waist. Kurt looked up at his eyes. While Blaine stared down at him. Blue eyes staring into hazel eyes. Adoration. It was almost love. Blaine was the first one to lean in and kiss him on the lips. His grip on his waist tightening. 

 

Kurt moaned softly leaning in a little deeper. His hands gripping onto his shoulders. He pulled away took a deep breath and then leaned back in for another kiss. 

 

“Go out with me.” Blaine said, nuzzling his neck with his lips and nose. Kurt nodded throwing his neck back. 

 

“Yes.” Kurt agreed. “Now kiss me some more Anderson. Make sure this date will be worthwhile.” Blaine smirked.

 

”Gladly.” He pressed his lips against him a little harder. Pressing his body a little more against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited for this. This is dedicated to one of my followers on instagram, as she was one of the winners of the contest. So I hope you enjoy this as I did writing it.


End file.
